Generally, an intercooler is used in an internal combustion engine that utilizes a turbo charger. Pressurization of intake air by the turbo charger increases temperature of the intake air. If the temperature of the intake air increases excessively, combustion characteristics within the engine deteriorate. Therefore, an intercooler is commonly used to decrease the temperature of the intake air.
There are various types of conventional intercoolers, for example, an air-cooling type intercooler that cools down intake air using a flow of external air and a water-cooling type intercooler that cools down intake air using cooling water. Conventional intercoolers simply cool the intake air that is supplied to combustion chambers, but they do not cool the intake air at an optimal temperature.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art that is already known to a person skilled in the art.